Proposals Are Always a Barrel of Laughs
by TsukikoUchu-On Hiatus
Summary: Bee travels to the Leaf Village with a surprise for Sakura, though he didn't except to have to deal with a few bumps in the road to their already stable relationship. Sequel to Such a Tease, Paybacks are Nice, and Sweet Loving Revenge, Fourth in the Tease Series.
"You sure you want to do this Bee" Ay asked for what seemed the millionth time as they headed to the Leaf Village under the guise of official business but really it was all Bee's plan to surprise the pinkette with a request that would join the two villages.

Bee rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses "Yeah bro, for sure this is what I want" he nodded, nothing would sway him from this decision, it had been a year and a half since he and Sakura had started dating and Bee had waited long enough.

Ay rubbed his face with his hand and wondered how he had gotten cursed with such a weird brother, no they weren't related by blood or anything but still, of all the kids to have passed that test so long ago, it just had to be Killer Bee.

"Do you not like Sakura or something" Bee came right out and asked his brother if he had a problem with his girlfriend and hopeful fiance, Ay faltered in his steps and swung around shock in his beady onyx eyes.

Ay took a moment to think before actually speaking "It's not that I don't like the woman just I don't think she's the kind of girl to settle down and live between villages for the rest of her life" he chose his words carefully, the last thing Ay wanted was for Bee to get angry and storm off.

Bee shook his head in exasperation, that was the exact reason why his bro would never get married to a woman "Trust me bro, so long as we have a long engagement Sakura will happily spend the rest of her life going between her village and ours" he admitted smugly.

Slowly a dangerous smirk spread across Ay's lips at the realization "I won't stop you from asking the woman to marry you, but it's up to you Bee to ask Tsunade and her parents for permission" he clued Bee in and this time quite happily continued walking again.

Stunned, Bee found himself growing nervous, what if her parents told him to take a hike or worse the Hokage, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that, he truly did love Sakura but if someone told him to leave, then he would put up a hell of a fight.

Signing in at the gates, Ay and Bee headed to the Hokage Tower and waited impatiently to have a meeting with Tsunade, the blonde woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously when both men entered her office and she clasped her hands together on her desk.

"What brings you here to my village" Tsunade questioned once they had sat down in the two chairs that sat before her desk, Ay and Bee shared a look before Bee roughly cleared his throat, Tsunade settled her honey brown eyes on the dark skinned man and tapped a gleaming nail on her desk.

Bee rubbed his sweaty palms together in an attempt to gather his courage "I want to ask your permission to marry one of your shinobi" Bee blurted out unprofessional and to his side Ay snorted his amusement at the situation.

Tsunade blinked in confusion "And which shinobi would that be, because I don't recall anyone mentioning a relationship with you" she raised a brow and stared at Bee with now hardened honey brown eyes, it was obvious that Tsunade didn't believe a word of what Bee had asked of her.

"Sakura Haruno, we've been together for nearly two years, just six months shy of the two year mark" Bee hastily began explaining, how could Sakura have forgotten to tell her hokage that she was in a relationship with him it was nuts how absentminded the woman could be sometimes.

At the admission, Tsunade's mind flashed back to a recent conversation and remembered that Sakura had mentioned something to her among the lines of being in a relationship with a shinobi from another village, but hadn't gotten around to telling her the man's name.

Tsunade also remembered how much happier Sakura had seemed lately even going so far as to reign in her temper with much greater strength than usual "You have my permission Bee, but it's up to you to gain her parents approval" she relented.

Ay scowled inwardly, what the devil, Tsunade was supposed to have made it difficult that way it would have persuaded Bee from the silly notion of getting married, little brothers were supposed to stay little brothers not grow up and get hitched with a girl.

"Do you think you could have someone show me the way to their address" Bee questioned with a polite nod of his head, Tsunade merely raised her hand and Kakashi popped into the room in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Tsunade eyed her shinobi for a moment then "Hatake, take Bee, here to Sakura's parents home they all need to have a little chat" she grinned seeing the confusion in Kakashi's eyes, this was going to prove to be a most amusing situation indeed.

"This way then" Kakashi gestured for the younger brother of the Raikage to follow him out the office door, a few meters down the hall laughter from inside the room they had just exited echoed out into the hall further confusing Kakashi.

Bee shot a subtle glance at his guide and silently wondered how many people besides Naruto and the Hokage actually knew their precious cherry blossom was in a relationship with him, because everyone was in for a surprise.

"Here you go" Kakashi gestured to the simple house and disappeared, he was going to get answers, Bee left by himself steeled his nerves and stepped forward to knock on the wooden door, it opened to reveal a blonde woman with Sakura's emerald eyes.

Mebuki Haruno was a smart woman, having raised her firecracker of a daughter, so when she opened her door to reveal a dark skinned man with white hair and bearing a cloud shinobi headband, Mebuki immediately deduced that this meeting had something to do with Sakura.

"Please come in" Mebuki smiled in her motherly way and stepped aside to let the man in "Kizashi someone is here to talk to us about Sakura" she called busying herself by making tea and snacks to have while they chatted.

Kizashi entered the kitchen and spotted the uncomfortable looking fellow standing in the corner looking hopelessly lost "Well then if you would please follow me, my wife will be along in a moment" Kizashi directed the man towards the living room.

"My name is Killer Bee" Bee introduced himself awkwardly and sat on the fluffy couch, his heart was pounding in his chest and sweat was beading on his brow, his hands were clammy and he was just over all a nervous wreck at the situation he had now found himself in.

"It's nice to meet you Bee, I can call you that right" Kizashi questioned as Mebuki sat a tray of tea and snacks on the table between them and sat next to her husband, Bee nodded and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to calm himself.

Mebuki eyed Bee curiously "Now what has our daughter done to warrant a visit from the brother of the Raikage" she asked bluntly and Bee went rigid in his seat sweating more profusely than before "Just give it to us straight" Mebuki leveled a stare at Bee.

"I would like your permission Mr. and Mrs. Haruno to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage" Bee spluttered out as his heart rate increased, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in fright from the entire situation at hand.

Kizashi blinked then rubbed his eyes "Care to repeat that, I seem to have a bit of moss stuck in my ears" he dug his finger into his ears coming up empty, Bee smiled nervously and Kizashi scowled and nearly said no if it hadn't been for Mebuki placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let me get this straight, you want to marry Sakura but you came to ask us, why, you don't need our permission" Mebuki quirked a blonde brow at the dark skinned male sitting on her couch nibbling on a little turkey sandwich she had made.

Bee frowned slightly "I thought it would make Sakura happy to know that you gave your blessings for us to get married to each other" he twisted his hands in his lap and Kizashi eyed him in a new light before turning to face Mebuki.

The married couple conversed silently with each other before coming to a decision "You have our permission to marry Sakura, just make her happy that's all we ask" Mebuki patted Bee on the cheek in motherly affection and Kizashi slapped him on the back in a fatherly way.

"I promise Mrs. Haruno" Bee jumped up practically buzzing like his namesake "Don't expect her to come visit tonight" he flew through the door and closed it softly, he had a date to plan and Sakura would have her mind blown with the amount of thought he was putting into this.

Across the village, Sakura stomped her foot angrily, Sasuke was grating on her very last nerve "Damn it Sasuke, back off, I've already told you I'm in a steady relationship and I'm not going to dump him just to crawl back to you" she snapped accusingly.

Naruto pulled himself up from the ground and jerked Sai after him, ever since Sasuke had come back, Sakura had practically beat his ass every single time he even brought up the words, marry me, the blonde also knew that Sakura was telling the truth about being in a relationship.

"She's going to whip his ass again isn't she" Sai sighed and closed his book allowing Naruto to drag him a safe distance away as Sakura started in with a punch to the ground, knocking Sasuke off balance, Naruto cringed and hugged the tree for dear life.

Sasuke avoided the knee to the gut and nearly got punted across the field from a punch to the back as Sakura spun around him "Damn it Sakura why don't you just give in and date me we both know you'd be happier" he spat dodging another blow.

This only served to further enrage Sakura as her face turned a darker red, Naruto shuddered as the ground shook a moment later it was all over, Sasuke firmly embedded in the ground "Screw off Uchiha, I'm going to marry someone and it isn't gonna be you" she sneered.

Sasuke groaned, and drug himself out of the hole Sakura had literally put him in "You'll regret not being with me Sakura, I'll make sure of it" he held up his finger before his eyes rolled upwards signaling he was out for the count.

Naruto and Sai slunk over to their unconscious team mate and Naruto nudged Sasuke in the side with his foot "Man Sakura really laid into him this time" he whistled seeing all the bruises forming on Sasuke's battered body.

Sai smiled like he always does trying to hide the overwhelming terror that crawled up his spine "Just got to wonder what has Sakura so on edge" he tried to work through his fear and asked Naruto a question that the blonde refused to answer.

"Look Sai it's better if we just leave her alone, don't want to end up like Sasuke, listen gotta run Hinata's waiting for me" Naruto wasted no time in fleeing from the training grounds, leaving Sai in confusion and Sasuke still unconscious from Sakura's recent beating.

Sakura stormed down the streets of the Leaf Village and people jumped out of her way to avoid getting slammed into a wall, 'Stupid Uchiha, why can't he just leave me the hell alone, it's bad enough already that I haven't seen Bee in almost five months' Sakura grumbled inwardly.

That was the reason to all her anger right now and why she was so tightly wound like a coil, Sakura missed Bee and it showed badly, slumping against a wall, Sakura pressed a cool hand to her forehead and looked up into the afternoon sky.

"I love you Bee" Sakura murmured to what she thought was herself and in return familiar lips pressed themselves to her own shiny pink lips a moment later he pulled away "What are you doing here" Sakura could hardly restrain herself from jumping her boyfriend.

Bee grinned "Been thinking babe and finally came to a decision" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led Sakura in the opposite direction of the restaurant he had chosen as the place he would pop the question.

"Oh on what" Sakura firmly situated herself against Bee's side and wrapped an arm around his bulky waist, even though she couldn't quite reach it would let everyone know that this was her man and if they even dared think about touching him they were in for a serious ass whooping.

"Well that's a secret" Bee teased "I love you to Sakura" he leaned down and kissed her again to distract her for the moment "Also thought we'd go on a date here, got everything set up for us" Bee admitted and Sakura's eyes lit up.

Sakura sighed content to just follow Bee for the time being, she had somewhat gotten use to the stares the real fun would start when the rest of her team mates barring Naruto figured out just who it was that she was in a relationship with.

Bee heard the soft snickers but wisely kept his mouth shut, he didn't need to make trouble for himself just yet, later on though he would tease Sakura until she couldn't handle it anymore, it had been far to long since their last time, almost five months ago after all.

"Say Bee, let's go shock some of my teammates" Sakura giggled mischievously and a cat like smile spread across her lips as she tilted her head back to peer at her boyfriend, who suddenly had a wary expression on his face.

"Sure babe, who would you like to freak out first" Bee decided to just go along with whatever Sakura wanted for the time being, he never knew, this might be fun though it would only give her team incentive to hunt him down and lop off his man parts, then it wouldn't be so fun anymore.

Sakura tapped a slim finger to her plump lip as she ran through a mental list of people "Aha, I know Kakashi-sensei" she chirped, Bee's face twitched as she took him by the hand and skipped through town searching for the person she wanted.

Kakashi felt something off even before his pink haired student called out to him, "Oh Kakashi-sensei, I got some news to tell you" Sakura smiled with a sugary sweet smile on her lips and Kakashi turned to face her expectantly.

What he didn't expect was to see the brother of the Raikage standing next to Sakura with a possessive arm wrapped around her tiny waist, Kakashi scowled behind his mask and crinkled his eye at Sakura "What is that Sakura" he questioned kindly.

An innocent grin spread across Sakura's lips and Kakashi leaned back cautiously "I'm in a relationship, with Bee" Sakura blurted out and waited for the words to register in her sensei's brain, she knew the exact moment they registered as Kakashi tensed and anger exuded from him in waves.

"What like hell you are Sakura" Kakashi ground his teeth, his hands were clenched tightly at his side and the tomoe were spinning furiously in his one sharingan eye, the other was hardened and pinned on Bee who merely avoided the furious gaze.

Sakura just smiled "That's the thing Kakashi-sensei, I'm not a little girl anymore" she informed him and Kakashi's jaw hung agape, he grew pale as Sakura giggled and pranced off to share her news with the others, and Kakashi cursed scaring a little kid nearby.

"Oh man did you see the look on his face Bee that reaction was priceless, I wonder how Sai or Yamato are going to react and I know exactly what Sasuke is going to do, he's going to blow a gasket" Sakura cackled loudly and Bee stood firmly rooted to her side even though he wanted to run away.

Sai was just contemplating leaving when Sasuke started coming to, then the ultimate worst happened, Sakura sauntered back onto the training field, the Raikage's brother wrapped around her tiny frame like a candy wrapper.

He went rigid as Sasuke growled in the back of his throat "Yo Uchiha been awhile" Bee greeted fanning the flames as the growling grew louder, Sakura merely remained straight faced and looked Sasuke dead in his sharingan eyes.

"Cut the crap Sasuke, since you obviously haven't believed me, this is my boyfriend and nothing you say or do will ever make me leave him" Sakura pointed out harshly and Sasuke flinched back as the reality that he had really lost her hit him like a dozen bricks.

Sai wisely remained silent even when Sakura turned her attention onto him clearly done coddling the sulking Sasuke "Don't mind me Sakura, your happy that's all that matters" he smiled genuinely even as sweat beaded on his brow.

"Aww thank you Sai" Sakura gave the pale skinned man a side hug full of sisterly affection, even though they were oftentimes divided, they were still a team through thick and thin "Just so you know Sasuke the next time you even so much as breathe a word" Sakura trailed off warningly.

Taking the threat at face value, Sasuke paled and nodded his head "Got it I won't bother you about that anymore" he vocalized for Sakura's sake, a small smile lifted the corner of her lips before she took Bee by the hand and they disappeared in the distance.

"That was a barrel full of laughs" Bee stated with a sarcastic laugh "I thought the Uchiha was going to murder me with his eyes" he shivered and Sakura kneaded his side with the palm of her hand in an attempt to soothe him.

"If he knows what's best for him, Sasuke will back off or he'll get bashed into the ground" Sakura raised her fist and a crowd ahead of them jumped apart to let them pass through, Bee glanced back and shook his head, Sakura really was violent to the point people scrambled to get out of her way.

Bee looked to the sky and noted the time "Alright so we have enough time to visit one more person then we have to get to the restaurant" he pointed out, and Sakura nodded glad that he was being honest with her about how much time there was remaining.

Though five minutes later, Sakura still hadn't located Yamato's chakra "Oh forget it I'll tell him the next time I see him, let's go Bee" she gestured for her boyfriend to lead the way and Bee took her to an out of the way bed and breakfast.

"I rented a room for the night but we'll have dinner down in the dining hall with the others" Bee tugged on the collar of his shirt, but offered his arm to Sakura like a proper gentleman before leading her in to the reserved booth at the back of the restaurant.

Several minutes later, once the waiter had set the food that Sakura and Bee had ordered, Sakura dug in with an eagerness "Hungry" Bee asked lightly so as not to offend the pinkette, it was no big deal to him if Sakura wanted to eat as much as she wanted.

"Yeah, training with five guys burns a lot of my energy so I become more hungry afterwards" Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin as the juices from the sausage dribbled down her chin, just because she was famished didn't mean she didn't know how to be polite.

Bee grinned and cut into his omelet, letting out a little groan "Nice and fluffy just how I like it" he explained the reason for his reaction to Sakura, who smiled and stole a bit of his omelet after conveniently placing a large piece of her sausage on his plate for compensation.

"So how has it been in the cloud village" Sakura started a conversation, it was horribly boring when there was nothing but silence during a meal, and even though it was meaningless sometimes, to have idle chatter was something Sakura craved very much.

Knowing what his girl was doing and a small smile tilting the corner of his lips up, Bee went into great detail "Ah last week had a enka concert, thanks to your little chat with bro, he's become more amenable to letting me do what I like" Bee admitted.

Pleased to know that Ay was treating Bee a lot better than he had in the past, Sakura leaned forward across the table and pecked him lightly on the lips "I'm glad that you get to experience different things now" she stated when she situated herself in her seat again.

Bee watched Sakura take up her fork and dig into her own miniature omelet, then he oh so subtly glanced at the time, the owner of the bed and breakfast was going to be bringing out the dessert he had ordered here soon and that's when he would ask Sakura to marry him.

Right on cue just as they finished off their meal, the owner came out carrying Sakura's favorite sweet treat, two tiny key lime pies, one for her and one for himself "Enjoy your desserts and if either of you need anything don't be afraid to holler" the woman bowed politely before disappearing.

Sakura swallowed thickly as she spied her favorite dessert sitting on the table, it just proved to her how much Bee really paid attention to the small details "Like she said babe enjoy cause I've got a special treat for you afterwards" Bee hinted and Sakura became instantly curious.

But instead of asking, Sakura took up her new fork and squirting a bit of whipped cream atop her pie before scooping out a small bite, Sakura couldn't help but moan gently as her tongue tingled at the key lime as the flavors bursts.

Smiling at the wistful look on his girlfriends face, Bee bit into his own pie and his eyes rolled back at the delicious taste as it burst on his tongue teasing it, only to do it again until the entirety of the mini pie had been devoured, much like Sakura had devoured hers like she was prone to doing oftentimes.

"So you said you had a special treat" Sakura hesitantly spoke up when Bee stared at her nervously, apparently whatever it was, it was going to be something big and she couldn't help but tense ever so slightly in anticipation.

Sliding from his chair, Bee steeled his nerves and reached deep into his pocket for the box he had carried with him to this village, he settled himself before her, hands behind has back before clearing his throat to hopefully gain Sakura's complete attention.

"Yes, that's right" Bee started "Ever since that first time you messed with me, I realized I liked you, but when you came to help my village out, I realized that it was in a much different way, and as we got to know each other well I've come to love you more than I thought possible" he got out.

"It's almost been two years since we got together and I came here today with a resolute decision in mind and after gaining permission from your Lady Hokage, and both your parents" Bee continued and watched Sakura closely for her reaction as she had yet to say anything.

Here Bee stopped cold as the fear of rejection took hold of his heart, but he pressed on not wanting to back out of his decision and hurt the pinkette he had come to care for greatly "Would You Marry Me Sakura Haruno" Bee presented the ring and held his breath.

Stunned, Sakura gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, her flesh broke out in goosebumps and all she could do was stare helplessly at Bee and the beautiful ring, it was a long few moments before Sakura finally came back to herself.

Tear's sprang to her eyes in pure happiness and nothing could stem the flow as she choked out a breathy "Yes" at that Bee leaped to his feet and pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss that the entire bed and breakfast could feel.

Pulling away a moment later, Bee slid the ring he had carried around for months onto Sakura's ring finger, quite happily at that and dipped her going for another passionate kiss "I love you" Bee murmured into the shell of her ear.

Spine tingling at the deep baritone of her fiances voice, Sakura went lax "As I love you" she whispered back wrapping her arms around Bee's neck as they embraced amorously in front of all the diners, then Sakura remembered where they were and blushed furiously.

Though her embarrassment was unwarranted as the crowd cheered and tossed congratulations at her and Bee, Sakura's happiness didn't last long though as Ino walked through the doors and straight towards her with a scowl on her lips.

"Billboard brow" Ino greeted tersely beyond annoyed with her friend/rival, paying little attention to the dark skinned male standing at the pinkette's side, Ino snatched Sakura's wrist and pulled her straight out the doors for a scolding.

Sakura grit her teeth as Ino started in on her "Just stop it right there Ino" she glared harshly and the blonde jumped back in surprise "What the hell is wrong with you" Sakura snapped crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you mean, what the hell is wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you, I just got done patching up Sasuke and he let slip that you beat him into the ground" Ino shrieked tugging on her long silky blonde hair in frustration.

"Oh please Ino, you and I both know that Sasuke can take a harder ass beating than that and he had definitely deserved it" Sakura snorted out derisively, her good mood completely gone and she doubted it would return anytime soon.

Spluttering Ino took a good look at Sakura and noticed something different "You know ever since Sasuke came back you haven't been chasing after him, why is that" she asked in a demanding tone, there was no way she was going to let Sakura off the hook without the pinkette telling her the truth.

"Fine you want me to spell it out for you Ino, the reason why I haven't chased after Sasuke as you so lightly put it is because I'm in a relationship with someone and have been for nearly two years" Sakura spat out venomously.

"And no thanks to you what should be a happy time for me was completely ruined, I'm officially engaged and I can't even enjoy that" Sakura pinned her hardened emerald eyes on the blonde and with one last forceful glare turned on her heel and stomped off.

Shocked, Ino was about to storm after the pinkette but the dark skinned male that had stood waiting by the doors of the bed and breakfast stepped in her way "Oh no you don't girly and if you think I'm going to let you piss Sakura off anymore you can just forget it" Bee snapped harshly.

"It's her own fault for not telling anyone that she was in a relationship you can hardly blame me" Ino huffed before finally noticing that the man standing in front of her was a fine piece of masculinity and batted her lashes at him.

"Don't even blonde, Sakura's my woman and I'm not inclined to find someone else" Bee shook his head and followed after his fiance with hope in mind that he would be able to calm her down and return to their room at the bed and breakfast.

Once Bee caught up with Sakura, his previous thoughts were completely derailed as the pinkette let loose with an impressive rant "Who the hell does she think she is coming in and ruining my day like she always has" Sakura waved her hands madly about her person.

"I mean come on is it that hard just to get some freaking peace and quiet for just once in my life, or am I doomed to never have that" Sakura hopped up and down angrily tugging on her still short pink hair, though with all the abuse, Bee wondered why it hadn't grown out but shrugged.

Instead of interrupting, Bee stood to the side and let Sakura vent some steam "Seriously, first it was Sasuke, that guy just doesn't know how to take a hint sometimes unless you bluntly shove it in his face" she shrieked as her anger crested and erupted from the proverbial volcano.

Coming to the realization that Sakura needed much more time to cool down, Bee gazed around at the gathered crowd before grabbing the pinkette into his arms and was gone in a flash going straight for the training field that was conveniently occupied by her five male team mates.

Sasuke cringed when Sakura sneered at him disdainfully and wondered what it was that he had done this time to piss the pinkette off, he had already promised to leave her alone, instead of wasting time thinking about it he decided to ask.

"Have I done something to piss you off" Sasuke asked bluntly, and Sakura just sent him a look, he scoffed "Unless you tell me I won't know how to fix whatever it was that I did" he grumbled truly wanting to patch things up with his sole female teammate.

Losing her momentum "You whined to Ino about me whipping your ass" Sakura accused and Sasuke grimaced but he definitely looked regretful for his actions "Because of that I can't even enjoy a single moment of the happiness I deserve" she frowned as tears swelled and spilled over.

Paling, Sasuke searched his mind for something to say but came up empty handed "I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have gone to Ino and bitched about you behind your back" he said remorsefully, hopefully Sakura would forgive him this time.

Yamato, who was the only one who hadn't been told the news cut in "What do you mean the happiness you deserve, did something happen to you that made you happy and then Ino-san ruined that" he asked drawing attention onto himself.

Blushing now that her initial anger had cooled, though she was still quite angry with Ino, Sakura pranced across the field closing the remaining distance between herself and her team mates, and planted herself directly in front of Kakashi.

Bee eyed Sakura warily as she smiled real innocent like and then promptly thrust her hand in her sensei's face "Bee proposed, we're getting married" Sakura announced gleefully and Sasuke passed out causing Sakura to cackle joyfully and her conscious teammates to lean away from her.


End file.
